The present invention relates generally to security windows and more particularly to a security spacer member for a window that holds the sash and window pane open while still serving to prevent and deter unauthorized entry into a home or office through a partially open window.
Many devices exist for preventing the unauthorized entry into an office, store, or home through a closed window. Of particular interest are those security window devices, known in the prior art, that operate an alarm or other security measure upon the activation of a circuit associated with the alarm or other security measure, wherein the circuit is opened or closed through the mating or disjoining of two magnetic components.
Referring now to FIG. 1, it can be seen that such a known security window system is designated by the numeral 100. Security window 100 provides a window frame 102 having a base 104 that houses a frame magnet 106. Frame magnet 106 is preferably sheathed in a casing 108 and is retained flush with the exposed horizontal surface area of base 104, such that the only material disposed between frame magnet 106 and the interior defined by frame 102 is casing 108. Frame magnet 106 and associated casing 108 are retained flush with the surface area of base 104 so that when the sash 112 is closed, frame magnet 106 will contactingly engage the window magnet 110 and associated casing 111 retained within the sash 112 surrounding the window pane 114.
Frame magnet 106 communicates with a circuit 116 which, as explained below, activates a security measure, such as an alarm, when an unauthorized entry is attempted through the security window 100. When sash 112 is closed and window magnet 110 and associated casing 111 contact or closely abut frame magnet 106 and associated casing 108, circuit 116 will not activate the security measure; however, when sash 112 is opened, such that window magnet 110 and frame magnet 106 are separated and no longer lie in close juxtaposition, circuit 116, through a Hall effect switch or other appropriate switch, activates the security measure in order to prevent or deter entry through security window 100.
Security systems employing these types of security windows also commonly provide an override switch whereby a security window may be opened and closed without activating the associated security measure so that the security windows may be opened and closed to air out or cool down a room. Of course, the security windows are essentially turned off in these situations, such that they no longer protect against the unauthorized intrusions for which they were installed. Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide an accessory for such security windows that allows these windows to be at least temporarily placed in an open position and yet still protect against an unauthorized entry through the window.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spacer member for a security window that allows the window to be placed in an open position while, at the same time, retaining the capability of signaling an unauthorized entry through the open window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spacer member which maintains continuity of the circuitry of such a security system when the window is in an open position.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive spacing member permitting a security window to be placed in an open position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a spacer member that can be readily retrofitted to existing window configurations.
It is a further object to provide a spacer member that is relatively fool-proof in operation.
It is a further object to provide a spacer member that is adaptable to a variety of security systems.
In general, the foregoing and other aspects of the present invention are attained by a spacer member that is employed in combination with a security window having a frame magnet and a window magnet that are capable of contacting or abutting each other, the frame magnet communicating with a circuit that is capable of activating a security measure, such as an alarm, whereby the mating of the frame and window magnets insures that the security measure will not be activated by the circuit, while the disjoining of the magnets causes the security measure to be activated. The spacer member employed has a spacer portion with a first and a second end, the first end housing a magnet that can mate with the frame magnet to insure that the security measure is not activated and the second end serving to hold the sash and window pane of the security window in an open position.